<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancin' Dinosaur Luffy by Panromantic_Sam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670370">Dancin' Dinosaur Luffy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panromantic_Sam/pseuds/Panromantic_Sam'>Panromantic_Sam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autism, Autistic Monkey D. Luffy, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Prom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panromantic_Sam/pseuds/Panromantic_Sam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy is running late and he was supposed to pick Nami and Zoro up minutes ago for prom! what exactly was he up too?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancin' Dinosaur Luffy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nami's POV</p><p>Luffy was late</p><p>Like always during a special event, especially Prom. </p><p>He was supposed to pick us up for prom 10 minutes ago, ugh where is he? Zoro and I have been standing outside my house for a while now and he still hasn't come!Typical, and How the hell Zoro could sleep in this weather I have no idea.. </p><p>Wait</p><p>…</p><p>I hear something, I think it's a…. Radio? Who could that possibly be? Hold on a seccond, some guy is wearing some sort of Balloon blow up Dinosaur costume! They were dancing, well more like bouncing along with the music... Dear God I hope it isn't Luffy-</p><p>" Hey guys! I'm here "</p><p>Oh God it is</p><p>As Luffy approached us, his ridiculous dinosaur costume wrinkled a little, when he finally reached us, he took off his stupid dino head and looked at us.</p><p>" Hey Zoro, Nami, your prince charming has finally arrived! " Luffy said grinning like a idiot, he was sweating, probably from the stupid Dinosaur costume he's been wearing, on his right ear he was wearing Zoro's earrings that Zoro gifted him on his birthday so that they would match, I noticed he was wearing the necklace I gave him too from 2 months ago, when we went to the mall one day and he saw something he really liked, it was a pirate shaped symbol, with a straw hat on top of it, Luffy was really into it so as I good girlfriend I was, I bought for him, he wore it since then but it still felt special. </p><p>Zoro suddenly then woke up and groaned, he looked around then finally noticed Luffy, before he even said anything he took one good look at Luffy " what the HELL are you wearing " Zoro said as he frowned in disappointment, Luffy frowned " what're you blind, I'm a Exquisite GROOVY dinosaur, shishishi " Luffy giggled as he started to bounce around, flapping his arms in the air, Smiling like a idiot, Zoro got up and stretched his arms a little before firmly grasping Luffy's face, Luffy looked at him Straight in the eyes, blushing a little " Luffy, take it off, you look ridiculous, besides you must be sweating in there " Zoro said, Luffy jerked away from his hands frowning " even if I'm sweating everyone is gonna look the SAME, so why not funk it up a bit yaknow? Please- "</p><p>" No way "</p><p>" Namiiii c'mon " he whined, giving me the puppy eyes " oh hell no, Zoro's right you look ridiculous, this isn't Halloween Luffy " I replied harshly, Luffy moped and finally removed the stupid Dinosaur costume, was he really wearing a suit this entire time? Damn, he must've been really sweaty. " Fine but we'll gonna look super boring " Luffy said as he pouted " atleast we don't look like a freaking circus, thank the lord " Zoro said as he wrapped his arms around Luffy's shoulder. " C'mon, we're running late, let's go have some fun " Zoro said as he kissed Luffy's cheek, aw, Luffy was so adorable when he flushes " it won't be as fun without the groovy Dinosaur costume… " Luffy muttered his breath, I giggled and grabbed his waist " pfft, shut up, we're gonna have fun either way, so forget that stupid costume and c'mon! " I shouted in excitement as we all went on our way to prom.</p><p>1 hour earlier</p><p>" Okay Usopp, you can do this… you got this " Usopp said to himself, he was in front of Kaya's door, he'd been working up the confidence on asking her out, thanks to Luffy helping him out he finally managed to have the courage to actually walk up to her door step and ring the door bell, he was sweating immensely, his pants were sweating, he was so nervous. He suddenly heard footsteps and then he was starting to panic " oh fuck this is a bad idea… " Usopp thought as he was immensely shaking, he heard the door click</p><p>Opened the door appeared was Kaya, the pretty maiden with her Gorgeous Blond hair, Straight, Glamerous, her smile was the sun itself, blinding because it was so beautiful. Kaya looked at Him, shyly smiling, " oh, hey Usopp, what're you doing here? " She said as she shyly fiddled with her hair a little, Usopp was sweating even harder now. ' fuck…. Say something man, say something, just tell her ' </p><p>" Uh…. " Usopp was struggling with coming up with words, Kaya was still looking at him smiling at him, " w-well, you see Kaya…. " God, he was starting to stutter, just say it you coward-! " Y-yeah? " Kaya replied, " uh… willyougooutwithme! " Usopp yelled out loud, closing his eyes shut, he was so scared of rejection from Kaya, his one and only. It was silent for only a moment, until he felt someone embrace him, it was Kaya</p><p>" yes! " She yelled in excitement as she embraced him, Usopp couldn't believe it, wow, he did it, Usopp felt like a new man as he hugged Kaya back. It was one of the best moments of his life, it lasted for minutes until she suddenly pulled back, " let's get going! " She said as he grabbed his hand, as they were walking down, Usopp noticed something, " hey who's that? " He said out loud and pointed to the mysterious shadow, they suddenly stopped as Kaya looked at where Usopp was pointing at " a…. Blow up Dinosaur? It isn't Halloween who's that? " She said, suddenly the not-so-mysterious man stopped and looked at the new couple. Usopp held Kaya's hand tightly. He was expecting trouble, he didn't know who this stranger was but he certainly wasn't expecting- </p><p>" Oh hey Usopp! Niceee, you managed to get Kaya! Hey I'm proud of ya buddy "</p><p>Oh my God that was Luffy</p><p>Zoro and Nami won't be pleased when they see Luffy wearing… whatever this is… </p><p>END</p><p>Also they all ended up having a great time at prom :3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic I would honestly really enjoy hearing your critism so that in the future I could write higher quality stories. Also thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>